Stranded in Space
Transformers: 2005 - Fortress Maximus - Sunday, November 14, 2010, 7:16 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Space. It is a merciless place where fortune favours the bold. A lot of uncharted treasures can be discovered in turbulant places if one dares to test their mettle and luck in reaching out for it. These intrepid treasure hunters exists in all space faring civilizations. Sadly, the odds of success are slim while disaster lurks at every turn. Today in the Demascus Anomaly, an alien mining ship had taken such a chance at the riches on mineral rich asteroids floating around in this sector and unfortunately for them disaster strikes! From Outside: Stranded Mining Ship vents superheated plasma into space, its engines attempts to start up repeatedly but ends in failure each and every time. From Outside: Stranded Mining Ship(#10119Tnp) From Outside: It's a large cylindrical-like shaped mining vessel with half circle cargo holds lined across the body of the ship. There is a large gash on one of its starboard side cargo holds, on closer examination there's a large blue crystalline growth that seems to have protruded through the ship hull from within and it's still growing from the gash. Further scans would conclude that one of the mining vessel's engines had been punctured by the crystalline growth as well. Right now the mining vessel is currently docked on one of the larger asteroid in the asteroid field here. The asteroid that the mining vessel is on seems to be drifting closer and clsoer towards the unstable worm hole, no doubt due to their mining attempts and the gravitational pull exerted by the wormhole itself. Brainstorm is sitting at a console in the command center of The Steelhaven. He retreives the message then says, "Hmmm, There seems to be a message... Distress message... Mining ship... Yes. Also from the message I notice there communications system is still using a base fifteen code. Very inefficent." He taps a few buttons on the console and says, "I think we better assist?" he says as he turns around to look over the other Autobots on the command deck. Decibel is currently sitting at the science station on the bridge looking busy. There is a mix of actual scientific data, engineering updates and communications data scrolling across the screen. Expecting this, like most trips, to be dull and boring he hasn't been paying all that much attention. That is until an interstellar SOS is picked up. As both the ship and his own internal comm units chirp at the signal he pivots and begins directing the ships lateral sensor array towards the vessel in distress and the wormhole dragging it in. "Gravametric instability present in the wormhole may cause a problem with rescue, continuing scan. Unable to determine terminus point due to interference we should exercise extreme caution." Sky Lynx has spent most of his time in space, looking either for signs of Thunderwing's hideout or more clues to Trypticon's disappearance. But even the mighty Sky Lynx needs to rest now and then, and when his patrol just happened to cross the Steelhaven on its supply run, he seized the oppritunity for a break, and had been resting in the shuttle bay. Until he caught part of the SOS over his own radio, stirring the great beast from his slumber. A few moments later he makes his way onto the bridge of the ship, ducking his head a bit to pass the frame. It really says something when he's on a ship made for someone the size of Maximus and he still has to duck. The price to pay for having such a long, elogant neck. "Please tell me you chaps heard the same thing I did..." Compared against the size of the chairs of the ship, Whiteout looks rather silly sitting in one. Yet even then he's stationed behind the communications station. It's just that the chair is made for a full sized transformer and he's just a tape. Luckily for him, his systems make it so he doesn't actually need to access the controls in order to use them. The white wolf tape is settled on his haunches. A paw is pressing up against one of his ears, as if he was actually listening to some sort of device through it. "I'm picking it up. And it's not too far away, eh?" He glances up, checking the readouts on the controls in front of him. Patching into them directly, the display shifts and changes, quickly honing in on the source of the signal. "It's pretty well in range." Interstellar Battleship is standing near the front of the command deck near the viewscreen assigning orders to two Steelhaven crew members when he hears Brainstorm's report and immediately turns his attention over to the Headmaster engineer, "A distress signal, put it on audio Brainstorm. Let's hear it." The blocky Headmaster leader then begins walking over to the science station that's being manned by Decibel before bracing against the terminal with his right hand and leaning forward to look at the data being displayed on the terminal, "What options do we have available at our disposal to find location of the distress signal?" A potential source of salvation arrives in the form of Sky Lynx, of which even Fortress Maximus himself must tilt his head upwards to address, "We've heard it, but the gravimetric instability from the wormhole in this region is creating havoc on our sensors. We're having problems locating the source of the distortion." Fortress Maximus' cerulian blue optics narrows slightly, the urgency of the situation visibly weighing down on him, at Sky Lynx before asking, "The gravimetric effect out there is strong, will you be able able to locate them the old fashioned way?" Another source of salvation comes from Whiteout, of which Fortress Maximus turns around and nods his head approvingly in response, "Excellent work, Whiteout. Set a course to the mining ship, avoid the gravimetric eddies in between." Interstellar Battleship transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter locked. Brainstorm retransmits the message over the internal speakers of the bridge and emits, "I think if this mission is successful I will make sure the communications array of the mining ship is installed with the newer hexicon translation subroutine. Within these distaution fields there current communication systems are quite lacking. Just a single beam of comms doesn't allow for any pinpoint retracking. But I do expect that they haven't performed a diagnostic on there communications array for some time aswell." he looks down at the science station as he tries to backtrace the signal and attempt to get it's current location. Sky Lynx turns his main attention to Maximus, though thanks to the wide visual arc having an optical band instead of individual lenses gives him he can keep tab on pretty much everyone else in the room. "Oh yes, the spacial distortions in this sector are quite the peculiarity. But that is no reason to keep us from assisting fellow beings in need -- especially not when I am here to assist you in assisting them, of course." Turning on the spot, he tucks down both his head and his tail to keep from bumping into anything. "Head in that general direction, if you manage to pick up a more accurate pinpoint on their location, by all means tell me. I shall disembark and, as you put it Maximus, give it the old college try and what not." Impactor has arrived. "I was just noting on the clarity, sir," Whiteout explains, apolgetically, "A single communication isnt' enough to narrow it down. But it hasn't deteriorated to the point where I suspect it's outside of range." He glances back up towards the screen, his ears perked high atop his head. "But give me a moment and I'll patch into nearby communication arrays. If we can get two others recieving, we can triangulate the location." Decibel smiles as things seem to be coming together with the mission crew working well together. Still there is work to be done so turning his attention back to his station he keeps the helm informed of the areas of instability as they plot a course. "I would recommend keeping some distance between us. This old gal isn't exactly in the best of shape, and the energies from that wormhole could do some serious damage to the superstructure." Turning to Brainstorm he adds, "We really should give this tub an overhaul. Some of these systems look like initial factory issue." Dino-Bird has arrived. Sky Lynx drops Dino-Bird . Sky Lynx has left. Stranded Mining Ship> Sky Lynx has arrived. From Outside: Sky Lynx has arrived. From Outside: Sky Lynx arrives from Autobot Heavy Cruiser . Brainstorm ponders as he reads the readings from the console then smiles behind his faceplate, "There is a slight reflection of the comms signal from a gravametric distaution. Using the distance of the distaution and the original message... a little complex maths... With the decay rate and the flow rate of the drift..." Brainstorm is silent for a minute as he says, "I would suggest setting course to 134, 33, 30. To my estimation the craft should be located in that general area." Clutch has arrived. From Outside: Sky Lynx retracts his various appendages, transforming into a majestic classic space shuttle, with an unusual carrier compartment beneath it. From Outside: Meanwhile on the mining ship. Small repair drones can be seen being dropped out of the stricken vessel's hangar bay towards the damaged area on the hull, but before long the gravitational pull of the wormhole overpowers the small drones' built-in thruster packs and eventually sucks its away! Clutch wanders onto the command deck. "You guys hear that?" He jerks a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the direction he came from. "Fixit from down in the Lab says it sounded like a distress signal. On some kind of universal channel...?" From Outside: A flare of energy can be seen from the rearward of the Steelhaven, and a few moments later Sky Lynx darts past the larger battlecruiser already in his shuttle mode. Though he was perfectly space-flight capable in either of his modes, this one by far had the most thrusting power. <> he radios back to the Steelhaven, <> The sound of loud klaxons can be heard coming from the aft of the Steelhaven, no doubt the hangar bay doors opening to allow for the Dinobird to deploy into space. Fortress Maximus nods grimly in response to Whiteout's reply, "Keep in contact with engineering, I'll have them give you whatever power we need beyond the amount needed to safely overcome the gravimetric pull in this region. Start broadcasting a response as well, let them know we're coming." The blocky Headmaster leader then walks towards the captain's chair and seats himself before looking over to Decibel, "We'll have to make do with what the Steelhaven can give us right now, Decibel. Can you see if you can coordinate some sort of jury rig effort to strength the Steelhaven's hull? Perhaps boost the structural integrity field." Once Brainstorm announces the course, Fortress Maximus immediately barks out orders, "Helm, set course to 134, 33, 30, get us there as fast as possible." Fortress Maximus then looks behind him after he notices Clutch arriving, "That's correct, we're currently mounting a rescue effort." Decibel keeps watch over the science stations scanners a small glimmer of hope fading fast as the repair drone is sucked into the pull of the wormhole. "This does not bode well for an easy way to save those on board." Checking his scanners again he calls to Whiteout at the Comm station, "Alert Sky Lynx to withdraw if he feels himself being drawn in too far. We may be able to get in close to save the mining ship but even reinforced I'm not sure the Steelhaven will withstand the pressure if we need to extract him as well." Getting to his feet he nods as he passes Fortress Maximus while heading for the engineering console. "On it Maximus." Pulling up data and current power usage reports Decibel starts reconfiguring the power streams. "Brainstorm keep an optic on the power flow regulators please I'm going to attempt to shift weapons power to the structural integrity field and forward shields." Meanwhile back on the asteroid that the mining ship is stranded on, the ground shakes every so often the asteroid becomes prisoner of the wormhole's gravitational pull and slowly begins to drift towards its inevitable doom! The captain of the mining vessel eventually notices the the outline of the Steelhaven's long cylindrical form off in the distance and he wastes no time in thumbing the radio controls. Seated in the hangar bay, Impactor slams his fist on the large button.. the console responding by closing the inner set of hangar bay doors. Having just allowed Sky Lynx his swift departure from the Steelhaven, the Wrecker leader quickly rounds up response/rescue squads to help.. once their fearless and full of himself Dino-Bird returns with the shuttle in tow. "Set up there and there." Impactor denotes, pointing to sides of the large cargo door. "I want shock treatment prepped and ready, if we're lucky.. they won't have too much turmoil ta go through." Opening a vid-link with the bridge, Impactor gives a thumbs up to Fortress Maximus. "We're ready and waitin' down here Max." Getting up to all fours, Whiteout braces himself on the console in front of him to get a better view of the screens. Ears swivel slightly as they pick up Sky Lynx's communication even before it is relayed through the Steelhaven. "Roger, big guy," He replies quickly, ears twitching, "Relaying the communications now." The screen shifts quickly, the relay attempting to connect with Sky Lynx's own, and producing the results in real time and patching it into the computer's scanners. "I'm attempting to get in contact with deep relay DR64 for a proper triangulation, but there's no response yet." Steeljaw drops back down to his chair, nodding at Fortress, then relaying Decibel's warning to Sky Lynx before attempting to open his own communications to the mining ship itself. "Attention Boqoul, this is the Autobot ship Steelhaven responding. We read you and are honing in on your location to attempt assistance. Please continue transmitting so that we can pinpoint your location." Getting up to all fours, Whiteout braces himself on the console in front of him to get a better view of the screens. Ears swivel slightly as they pick up Sky Lynx's communication even before it is relayed through the Steelhaven. "Roger, big guy," He replies quickly, ears twitching, "Relaying the communications now." The screen shifts quickly, the relay attempting to connect with Sky Lynx's own, and producing the results in real time and patching it into the computer's scanners. "I'm attempting to get in contact with deep relay DR64 for a proper triangulation, but there's no response yet." Whiteout drops back down to his chair, nodding at Fortress, then relaying Decibel's warning to Sky Lynx before attempting to open his own communications to the mining ship itself. "Attention Boqoul, this is the Autobot ship Steelhaven responding. We read you and are honing in on your location to attempt assistance. Please continue transmitting so that we can pinpoint your location." Clutch hops into the currently empty co-pilot's chair. Even though a ship this advanced can practically fly itself. But you never know when they might have to switch to manual. "Boqoul? Even I've never heard of that one, and I've been from one end of this galaxy to the other." The transmission goes out but half of it is garbeled thanks to that darn gravimetric distortion. What information that was received points to an area about 30 kms apart. Too large for Steelhaven, which is fighting the gravitational pull, to traverse but ought to be covered by Sky Lynx cause he's just that good. A frown starts to form across Whiteout's muzzle. His systems whrrr and buzz as he draws in additional power to try and decypher the garbled message, sending what results to the ship's computer for the others to figure out. "Roger, Boqoul. How many are present on your ship and what is its condition?" He replies quickly, glancing over his shoulder at the main screen. Impactor remains in the hangar bay, crates and the like are being moved slowly out of the way. Jumping down from the console, the Wrecker leader throws his shoulder into a crate to get it moving. "Hurry up, that wormhole is makin' it's big push.. and we gotta push back!" From Outside: Space Shuttle can already feel the anomalties strange gravitational forces tugging at his form, but Impactor's assessment is pretty spot on. Between courage and confidence, the draconic Autobot has not a doubt in his mind that they will be able to pull this off in some manner. He actually lowers his engine output a bit to 'ride' the pull, figuring the quickest way to find the stranded ship is to follow the same current. <> Someone was in full out 'Commander Modesty' mode tonight... though really, you'd never guess it by his demeanor, but he was thinking more about the rescue of the miners than himself. The triangulation efforts have them on the right mark, and the coordinates from the mine-craft itself seal the deal though, as the stranded craft is coming into visual range now. <> Even as he's conversing he's navigating into position, using a few well timed retrothrusts to adjust his path, though still 'riding the current' to conserve energy. He's going to need every bit of thrust he can muster to get back out of this gravity well. <> Impactor's voice comes through over the ship's internal comlinks and Fortress Maximus depresses a button on the side of his chair in response, "Well done, Impactor. Sky Lynx has discovered the location of the stranded vessel, be prepared for anything." Looking over to the rest of the command deck, Fortress Maximus points a finger at the stranded vessel that's current now occupying the center of the viewscreen, "Get a tractor beam on that ship. Be gentle though, we just might sheer the ship in two against the gravitational pull if we're not careful." Clutch leans over towards the weapons station (which is suspiciously small and tucked away between the much larger science and comm stations, hey what kind of battleship is this anyway??). "It's been a while, but I think I've got a firing solution." He pauses and then amends. "Towing solution. I've got a towing solution. Here goes!" He enters the final command which should activate the ship's tractor beam. Combat: Clutch compares his Accuracy to 60: Failure :( The tractor beam begins emitting from the underbelly of the Steelhaven, its path arcs left and right unpredictably as the gravitational effects in the region causes the beam to bend! Eventually the beam reaches a wing-like structure on the port side of the mining ship and begins tugging. The ship lurches slightly but because of the off center grip, the wing snaps off and the bulk of the vessel falls back down onto the asteroid again and sinks down a bit deeper into the terrain instead! Whiteout hesitates, ears swiveling to the communications coming in. "We copy Boqoul. Be aware, Steelhaven cannot enter the area due to its size. Lieutenant Sky Lynx is outside and attempting to link up with your shuttle. We are attempting to lock on tractor beams as well. We'll try to give you a smooth ride, but prepare for some turbulance." Then, he switches to a different channel. "Sky Lynx, keep an eye out, eh? They said there's some sort of fissionable minerable in their hold and it reacted strangely to their analysis beams. Avoid the starboard side of the ship if you can." "Tractor tow is under way, let's get our afterburners straight Delta!" Impactor calls out, as the crews retake their vigil. All the random junk and ships moved from the immediate entrance, the Wrecker leader retakes his original position at the console. Fortress Maximus frowns as he remains seated behind the captain's chair, "Keep trying to work with the tractor beam. Let's get a sensor scan on how far deeper that ship had sunk into the asteroid." The Headmaster leader pauses for a moment before commenting, "If need be, we'll blast away the rocks that's trapping the Boqoul with our point defense turrets." Clutch rubs his hands together eagerly. "Tractor beams never were my speciality, but laser turrets? I'm a much better shot with those!" Maybe someone else had better take over at weapons control... From Outside: <<... Oh that's just bloody wonderful,>> Sky Lynx murmurs at the report of fissionable materials. Though that would explain why these people risked their necks out here, that stuff would sell big on the intergalactic markets. <> Sky Lynx was going to try and grab onto the ship, but between a quick analysis of its poor shape, the report of just what they're hauling, and the misfire causing it to become even more wedged into the asteroid, he decides on a different tactic. Dropping farther behind the stranded craft, he adjusts his position until his nosecose nudged up against the space rock instead. <> Energy flares out behind him as Sky Lynx pushes the output of his engines farther up, warping and wavering as the expending contrails are sucked down into the bottomless void. But it looks like he's attempting to push the whole damn thing, ship and asteroid and all, closer to the Steelhaven so it can get a better fix on it... Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Fearless. If Whiteout could, he'd be biting his upper lip. His tail taps against the chair in a quick beat that sounds like it should be from some sort of rock song. "Boqoul, the gravitational forces are making tractor beams difficult. We are compensenating, but be prepared to evacuate if it becomes necissary." A pause, as Whiteout peers at his screen. "What is Lynx doing?" He blinks his optics, one ear swiveling back. "Looks like he's trying to give them a push." Then, returning to the open com, "Boqoul, be warned of turbulance. Sky Lynx is trying to bring your ship closer so we can manage a firmer tractor lock." From Outside: Combat: Space Shuttle compares his Velocity to 85: Success! Clutch finishes his targetting commands and slaps the 'fire' button with a triumphant shout. Combat: Clutch compares his Accuracy to 50: Success! The asteroid begins to move in the opposite direction of the gravitational pull as Sky Lynx's titanic efforts succeeds in pushing the massive piece of rock, with the shuttle on it and all, towards the Steelhaven! Meanwhile, the Steelhaven's point defense turrets unfolds as its barrels swirvel around and extends outwards in response to Clutch's commands. The point defense laser's barrels begins recoiling in rapid successions as Clutch's fire command causes laser blasts to be spit out towards the asteroid! Fortunately this time around, Clutch's aim with the point defense lasers was better than with his try with the tractor beam and the rock that were holding down the stranded mining vessel is blown away, freeing up the ship! Right now the stranded mining ship is within view of the Steelhaven and well within reach for a good tractor beam lock. If a tractor beam lock is successful, Impactor's crew can probably start deploying docking hooks to tow the damaged ship into the Steelhaven's hangar bay. Fortress Maximus leans forward on his chair in anticipation, "Excellent work everyone. Let's try to get a tractor beam lock on that ship and pull her in. Get us out of here as fast as we can once the ship is secured in our hangar bay and Sky Lynx has returned." Anticipating success, Impactor leans forward in his seat and begins dialing a multitude of buttons. "Docking station at full alert, we've got an injured bogie comin' in hot and not under her own systems!" From Outside: Space Shuttle grunts as bits of rubble scatter past him from the blasts, the rocks getting sucked away behind him into the gravity well. <> That said though, it all seems to have worked in the end. As the asteroid crumbles around them and the mining ship is freed, Sky Lynx pulls up so he's just behind the mining craft, ready to grab it should it start to receed into the anomolty again before it can be latched onto. Decibel suddenly appears back on screen having momentarily made a trip to the crew head off to the side. Sitting back down at his station he runs some updated scans on the wormhole. Whiteout lets out a sigh, releasing a little bit of steam as his coolant system keeps his processor nice and cool despite all of the multi-tasking he's been doing. He settles down off of the console, resting all four paws on the massive chair. He grins slightly, ears hanging a little in a more relaxed position. "Roger that, Boqoul. We're preparing to complete the tractor lock on you. Once that is complete, we will be able to bring you inside of the hanger bay for repairs and to treat your wounded." Clutch shrugs and then moves aside. "Hey, don't look at me. I was aiming for the front bumper last time." But as the ship comes closer, Whiteout sits up again. He eyes the screen carefully, before leaning forward slightly. "Let me lend a hand with that..." He might not have proper hands, but that doesn't mean that Whiteout is any less capable. He jumps off of the chair, stepping over to the controls for the tractor beams. "We need to... Adjust for the gravitational shifts." Patching into the ship's communication array, he sends a brief communication ping at the cone of the ship. Then analyzes how it returns - if it returns - to judge how to lock the tractor beam onto the ship, avoiding the starboard side. Combat: Whiteout compares his Accuracy to 20: Success! The blue tractor beam emits from the underbelly of the Steelhaven once more! As it extends outwards, the path of the beam distorts ever so slightly but the emitters compensates with the instructions fed in by Whiteout, and eventually a firm and proper grip is made on the stranded mining vessel! Soon the Boqoul is pulled towards the hangar bay! Fortress Maximus says, "That did it, Sky Lynx. The Boqoul is safely secured in the Steelhaven. It might be a bit of a tight squeeze on the way back in though, the Steelhaven just doesn't have nearly the same amount of capacity that the Orion Pax does." From Outside: <> Seeing the ship is now safe within Steelhaven's tractor beam, Sky Lynx pulls up past it and speeds for the hanger bay himself. It probably looks like he's having one of his hauntier moments, going to enter the ship first. At least until he re-emerges at the bay doors moments later, having split into his seperated form. With the lynx on one side and avian on the other, they grab onto the towing cables along with the crews Impactor had readied to help pull the mining ship in. From Outside: Sky Lynx splits in half, one section becoming a blocky lynx, the other a prehistoric bird-like creature. As the Boqoul makes it's way into the hanger bay Decibel breathes a sigh of relief. "Well that was interesting. Here I was expecting a simple dull trip as always. We should set up some markers to alert other ships about this wormhole lest they fall victim to its pull." Sky Lynx says, "Worry not about space, Maximus. I will likely return to my previous patrols now that I've had a chance to rest, and a bit of a distraction in this puzzle to solve. There is still the matters of Thunderwing and Trypticon to deal with." A little smirk crosses along Whiteout's muzzle as the computer acknoledges a firm lock on the ship. "I've still got it, eh?" He muses with a chuckle as he steps back from the station, then jumps off of the console to land on the ground lightly. "I learned that trick way back when for fighting blind." Just what they need, two people with an ego. Whiteout steps back to the communications station, leaping lightly back on top of the chair to watch the ship enter the hanger bay. "I'm kinda curious about what sort of stuff they were actually digging up here. What kinda mineral actually /expands/ like that?" From Outside: Sky Lynx has left. Sky Lynx has arrived. Dino-Bird has left. Sky Lynx takes Dino-Bird . Fortress Maximus pulls himself up from the captain's chair and looks over to the command deck's crew members, "Well done everyone." He looks over to Clutch before issuing an order, "Clutch, set a course for the nearest intergalactic spaceport. We'll drop the miners off there." He looks over to Whiteout as the small Autobot asks the question before folding his arms around his chest, "It's definitely not something I've ever saw during my millions of years of voyage on the Steelhaven." Fortress Maximus raises an optical groove above his visored optics as he listens to the captain of the Boqoul's offer and depresses a button nearby and speaks into the Steelhaven's internal communications system, "Thank you, captain. We'll gladly accept this generousity." Having finished saying that, Fortress Maximus gives Whiteout and Decibel an intrigued look, "I suppose now we'll have a chance to find out just exactly what that material is made of." He raises a finger though, "Just not right now, I prefer the Steelhaven to remain intact as well. Once we've returned to Earth we'll get a science team on it." Decibel laughs in agreement with Maximus, "A wise idea. I would hate to be adrift or discover firsthand where that wormhole lets out cause we went poking at some rocks." One the mining ship is safely in the shuttlebay... yeah, it is going to be a bit crowded. At the moment he's only the size of two Dinobots, and that's still not all that cozy. "I do believe I shall do just that, so the engineers have their room to work." The avian cranes his neck up towards the 'general' direction of the command deck, knowing the others will be able to hear him over the intercoms. "Brilliant job, Autobots. Let this be a reminder to our comrades, that our jobs as protectors oft require doing more than just fighting Decepticons." The two of him move back towards the hanger doors, where they reunite back into one overly egotistic but effective being. "And on that note, I bid you adeui. I shall make room for your mechanics to work, and return to my previous patrols. Primus watch over you all, because goodness knows I'm not going to be here to do it." ... It's really, -really- hard to tell if he's serious or trying to make a joke. Sky Lynx is out the doors before anyone can ask, transforming into shuttle mode once more. Engines flare to life to move him out to safe distance from the Steelhaven, then with a brief brilliant flash as his faster-than-light drives engage, take off like a streaking shot into the reaches of the cosmos. "Good flying, Lynx," Whiteout sends to the dinobird, almost audibly grinning, "I'll keep you up to date. Hopefully we won't need you to toe us back, eh?" He jokes, chuckling a little. The little wolf's ears swivel, and he raises a brow a little bit curiously at the captain's offer. Generous, apparently. "I second that!" Whiteout agrees, nodding at Decibel. His tail taps lightly on the chair once, "We're too far away from other radio signals for to be comfortably stranded for any period of time." But he frowns after a moment. "I'd suggest an orbital science team. I don't know if we want this stuff actually on earth." Fortress Maximus nods in agreement with Decibel and Whiteout, "Agreed. Whiteout, send a transmission to Cybertron once we're in range and see if we can arrange for a zero-g facility." He then presses the ship's communication system's button again... Clutch slips back into the co-pilot's seat, looking over the controls. Yup, everything still disabled. Ah well. "Might be closer to set it down on Cybertron," he remarks, then adds casually. "I'm sure we can find a use for it." Fortress Maximus says, "We'll try to manage here, Sky Lynx. Thanks for the assistance today, good luck on your patrol."